le lys dans la vallée de fondcombe
by frodounette
Summary: version corrigée du lys dans la vallée de Fondcombe! je pense que c'est plus lisible. Soyez gentils et laissez moi quelques rewiews!


La communauté était arrivée à Fondcombe depuis deux jours. Il avait été décidé que chacun prendrait quelques jours de repos avant de reprendre la route et que se séparent à nouveaux les huit compagnons, moins le roi Elessar, resté en Gondor. Après quoi les hobbits, escortés par Gandalf, rejoindraient la Comté, tandis que Gimli et Legolas partiraient ensemble visiter leurs royaumes respectifs. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ce matin-là, Pippin et Merry se promenaient tranquillement dans les jardins d'Imladriss, quand soudain le jeune Touque vis surgir de loin un cavalier noir. Ce dernier semblait en mauvaise posture, car sa monture, effrayée sans doute par un bruit quelconque, s'était emballée et se cabrait furieusement comme si elle avait l'intention de se décharger de son fardeau. A cette distance, il n'était pas possible de distinguer ni la taille, ni le visage du cavalier. Pippin crut qu'il s'agissait d'un nazgul ou d'une quelconque créature de Saroumane ou de Sauron échappée par miracle des armées du Gondor. Voyant le cavalier se rapprocher de plus en plus, Pippin alerta son cousin et tous deux se préparèrent à accueillir dans les formes cet imprudent ennemi. Les deux hobbits dégainèrent leurs épées qu'ils gardaient à présent toujours à portée, mais n'en eurent pas besoin. En effet, le cavalier, finalement désarçonné par sa monture vint rouler lourdement à leurs pieds. Saisissant vivement cette opportunité, Merry se jeta au coup du cavalier, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se défendre ou de se redresser.  
  
« Alors, mon gaillard, tu pensais t'en tirer aussi facilement ? C'était sous-estimer Meriadoc le Magnifique ! »  
  
« Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Merry, vous me faites mal ! Répondit le cavalier d'une voix blanche. »  
  
Merry considéra alors la silhouette noire ; petite, mais bien proportionnée, avec des pieds poilus. Un hobbit !  
  
« Ca alors, mais que fais-tu ici ? S'exclama Merry, arrachant la cagoule sombre du hobbit. »  
  
Mais les surprises des deux cousins ne devaient pas s'arrêter là. Sous la cagoule noire, ils découvrirent le visage apeuré d'une très jolie jeune fille hobbite, entouré de longues boucles chataines qui maintenant cascadaient sur les épaules de leur propriétaire.  
  
« Lily Gamegie ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? Et dans cet accoutrement ? S'écria Pippin, resté en retrait jusqu'alors. »  
  
« Frodon ! Il faut que je voie Frodon ! Est-il encore en vie ? »  
  
«Bien sur, il doit être quelque part par là avec Sam ou Bilbon. Il va être drôlement heureux de vous voir. Moi aussi, du reste, je vous avais prise pour un orque ! »  
  
« Toujours aussi diplomate, Monsieur Pippin ! »  
  
«Excusez-moi, charmante Lily, mais votre costume et l'éloignement portait à confusion. Mais maintenant que je vous vois bien, il est vrai que la comparaison est inconcevable. Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi adorable depuis bien longtemps. »  
  
« Vous vous rattrapez bien ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Mais que vous est-il arrivé à tous les deux ? Vous avez l'air de deux géants ! »  
  
« Oh, c'est une longue histoire, répondit Merry. Oh, mais tiens, voilà celui que vous cherchez. Je crois qu'il va être bien surpris de. »  
  
Mais Lily ne laissa pas à Merry le loisir d'achever. En effet, elle venait d'apercevoir plus loin deux grands yeux bleu océan dans un visage d'albâtre, le tout surmonté d'une épaisse chevelure sombre.  
  
« Frodon ! »  
  
A l'appel de son nom, le hobbit sursauta  
  
« Frodon ! Oh, je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Ca faisait si longtemps ! Oh, mais comme tu as l'air triste ! »  
  
Tout en disant ces paroles, Lily s'était jetée au cou de son bien-aimé. Il fallut un moment avant que le hobbit reprenne ses esprits et réalise ce qui lui arrivait  
  
« Lily ? Ce n'est pas possible, je suis en train de rêver ! Mais ce rêve-là est beaucoup plus beau que tous les autres. »  
  
« Non, non, tu ne rêves pas, cousin, renchérit Merry. Mais c'est en effet surprenant. Pippin l'a d'ailleurs prise pour un orque ! »  
  
« Mais toi aussi, espèce de malhonnête ! Répliqua le jeune Touque »  
  
« Mais c'est vrai, repris Frodon. Pourquoi es-tu habillée de la sorte ? Et.que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
« Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? «   
  
« Mais bien sur que si, mon amour, je suis juste.surpris. C'est dangereux de voyager seule, ces temps-ci. Il n'est rien arrivé à ton père, au moins ? »  
  
« Non, non, l'ancien va bien, il s'est réfugié chez les parents de Rosie »  
  
« Mais comment ça ? Il est tombé malade et Rosie l'a recueilli pour le soigner, c'est ça ? »  
  
« Non, il a été chassé de la maison. Je vais t'expliquer, tu vas comprendre pourquoi je suis ici ; tu te rappelles le jour ou vous êtes parti, Sam et toi ? Tu m'avais laissé les clefs de Cul-de-Sac. »  
  
« Oui, je m'en rappelle. Ce fut l'un des moments les plus déchirants de mon existence. »  
  
« Pour moi aussi. Deux jours après, j'ai prévenu l'ancien et Rosie de votre départ, en leur précisant bien qu'il ne devait s'agir que de quelques jours. Je ne pouvais deviner à l'époque que cette absence durerait deux longues années ! Enfin, après ça, je suis allé m'installer à Cul-de- Sac, pour prendre soin de la maison, comme je te l'avais promis. J'ai même entretenu les plantes de Sam. Il peut être fier de moi ! Rosie et moi ne passions pas un instant sans vous guetter, espérant toujours que vous seriez là d'un instant à l'autre. Puis les jours sont devenus des semaines, les semaines des mois. Mais je gardais toujours espoir et je t'attendais, comme je l'avais promis. Et puis il y a un an, Lothon Sacquet de Besace et sa mère sont venu à Cul-de-Sac. Au départ, les choses se passaient assez bien, Lobelia semblait accepter ma présence et ma situation. Elle disait simplement qu'une jeune fille comme moi ne devait pas attendre seule son fiancé, et que, comme Bilbon, Merry et Pippin étaient parti eux aussi, elle et son fils constituaient ta plus proche famille. Mais de mois en mois, les choses se sont gâtées. Lothon est devenu comme fou. Il a fait jeter le maire de Grand-Cave en prison pour prendre sa place et a fait construire quantité de hideuses maisons à étages, soit disant pour remplacer les vieux trous. Ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui se sont retrouvés au cachot. Puis est venu le tour de sa mère. Je ne porte pas Lobelia dans mon c?ur, mais il faut être pire qu'un orque pour jeter sa propre mère en prison ! Mais jusqu'alors, ma situation n'était pas trop difficile. Lothon me faisait une cour maladroite que je repoussais à chaque fois. Il n'a pas été difficile de rester fidèle avec un tel galant. Ni beau, ni spirituel. Je me demande bien comment il peut t'être apparenté ! Mais à partir du départ de Lobelia, les choses ont changé. Les avances de Lothon sont devenues de plus en plus pressantes. Il ne s'agissait plus de compliments gauches mais d'allusions très explicites. Et puis un jour, comme je refusais toujours de céder, il m'a menacée de détruire la maison de mon père et de le jeter lui aussi en prison. J'ai aussitôt prévenu l'ancien qui est allé se réfugier chez les Cotton. Lothon ne peut pas les toucher, la ferme des Cotton est la dernière qui reste à Hobbitebourg et il a besoin d'eux pour les vivres. L'ancien y est donc en sécurité. Comme promis, Lothon a fait raser la maison, mais je n'étais plus inquiète pour mon père. Mais il y a de cela quinze jours, Lothon a pénétré de force dans ma chambre et a tenté de me violer. Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper par la fenêtre, je suis allé chez Rosie ou j'ai pris cet habit noir que tu vois et je suis parti à ta recherche. »  
  
« Mais comment as-tu trouvé la route de Fondcombe ? C'est extraordinaire que tu sois arrivée ici sans dommage ! »  
  
« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. A la frontière du Pays de Bouc, j'ai rencontré un elfe, Gil-Galaad. Je lui ai raconté mon histoire, il m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'il te connaissait. Puis il m'a renseigné sur ce que tu avais fait, sur la guerre de l'anneau et m'a menée jusqu'ici. Il pensait que si tu avais survécu à tes blessures, tu te trouverais sûrement chez le seigneur Elrond. »  
  
« Et il a eu raison. Ma pauvre Lily ! Je vais tuer ce maudit Lothon ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il mette ses sales mains sur tout ce à quoi je tiens ? Mais viens ! Sam sera très heureux de te revoir. Et puis il faut lui raconter toute l'affaire, ainsi qu'à Gandalf. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lorsqu'il vit sa s?ur, Sam manqua s'évanouir  
  
« Lily ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Il n'est pas convenable pour une jeune fille bien élevée de voyager seule ! Qu'est ce que Monsieur Frodon va penser de toi ? »  
  
« Bonjour, Sam, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir après si longtemps ! »  
  
« Rassures-toi, Sam, je ne pense que du bien de Lily et tu vas en faire autant quand tu sauras ce qu'elle a à te dire »  
  
Sam eut du mal à écouter le récit de sa s?ur jusqu'au bout tant il était énervé par l'attitude de Lothon Sacquet de Besace  
  
« Mais quel minable, ce type ! Tenter d'abuser de ma pauvre petite s?ur ! Venez, Monsieur Frodon, il faut repartir sur-le-champ lui régler son compte ! »  
  
« Non, Sam, il faut d'abord aviser Gandalf de toute l'histoire. Il saura quoi faire. »  
  
« Ah, oui ? »  
  
« Oui, Sam ».  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Après avoir écouté attentivement Lily, Gandalf observa un long moment de silence qui parut durer plusieurs siècles aux cinq hobbits. Il tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe, puis déclara :  
  
« Voici ce qu'il faut faire : vous reposer quelques temps et réfléchir sereinement à un moyen de riposte. »  
  
« Mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre ! S'exclama Pippin. Lothon a déjà saccagé la moitié du pays ! »  
  
« Justement, il est peu probable qu'il aille plus loin. S'il détruit tout, de quoi vivra-t-il ? Et puis vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre actuellement. Il vaut mieux attendre que vous ayez recouvré vos forces. A ce propos, ma chère Lily, il me semble que vous auriez bien besoin d'un bon bain pour vous détendre, après la route que vous avez faite. Je me trompe ? Et vous devriez vous changer aussi, cet accoutrement ne vous met pas du tout en valeur. »  
  
« Mais je n'ai rien d'autre, Monsieur Gandalf. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas un problème. Vous êtes chez les elfes, ici. Varna va vous trouver quelque chose. Suivez-la, vous retrouverez votre cher Frodon au dîner, ayez confiance, il ne partira plus sans vous ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lily suivit la jeune fille elfe dans une grande antichambre dont les murs semblaient être d'or et d'argent. Lily qui, de sa vie, n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi spacieux que Cul-de-Sac, allait d'émerveillement en émerveillement à mesure qu'elle découvrait la richesse des meubles, ustensiles et objets de décoration elfiques. Après ce, Varna conduisit la jeune hobbite dans une chambre somptueusement meublée et décorée. Dans le lit à baldaquins sculpté dans un bois inconnu dans la Comté, on aurait pu installer une famille de six enfants hobbits. Puis, dans un coin de la chambre, derrière un paravent de soie verte, Lily découvrit une baignoire en or incrustée de pierreries. Varna lui prépara un merveilleux bain composé de multiples essences de fleurs, lui retira son costume noir, l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire. Ensuite, la jeune fille lui lava les cheveux avec un savon dont le parfum, inconnu de Lily, n'était comparable à aucune autre fragrance connue en Terre du Milieu.  
  
« Profitez bien de votre bain, Mademoiselle, je reviens dans un moment. »  
  
Puis Varna pris congé de Lily, qui, restée seule, plongea dans la rêverie la plus douce qu'elle eût connu depuis le départ de Frodon et Sam, deux ans auparavant.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Je pense qu'il va falloir mettre un couvert de plus ce soir, Maître Elrond. Nous avons une invitée de dernière minute. »  
  
« Qui donc, Gandalf ? »  
  
« La jeune s?ur de Sam Gamegie nous a rejoint. Elle avait des nouvelles importantes à transmettre aux hobbits, nouvelles dont je m'en vais vous faire part. »  
  
« Je vous écoute, Gandalf. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Au bout de deux heures environs, Varna fit irruption dans la chambre de Lily, avec un paquet sur le bras.  
  
« J'espère que votre bain a été agréable, Mademoiselle. J'ai votre robe, je vais vous aider à vous préparer pour le dîner. »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas la peine, Varna, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, ça m'ennuie de vous faire perdre votre temps. »  
  
« Oh, mais non, Mademoiselle, le seigneur Elrond m'a dit de vous traiter avec tous les égards, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Et puis c'est un plaisir, vous êtes si mignonne ! On dirait une petite poupée ! Et vous avez l'air si gentille ! Attendez, je vais vous aider à sortir, puis je vous habillerai et vous coifferai. »  
  
Au sortir du bain, Lily eut droit à un fantastique massage à l'issu duquel toutes les douleurs contractées pendant son voyage s'étaient envolées. Varna lui appliqua doucement une huile parfumée sur tout le corps et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de la jeune hobbite, si rare chez une personne de cette race. Tout chez Lily était harmonieux : sa taille fine, ses formes rondes, ses bras gracieux, ses jambes fuselées et ses pieds, anormalement petits pour une hobbite.  
  
« Il en a de la chance, votre Monsieur Frodon, d'avoir une aussi belle fiancée. »  
  
« Nous ne le sommes pas encore, répondit Lily avec un léger accent de tristesse dans la voix. »  
  
« Ah, c'est pourtant ce que m'a dit le seigneur Elrond : « Varna, soigne bien cette demoiselle, elle est très chère à Frodon. »Alors j'ai pensé que vous étiez fiancés. En tous cas, je vous envie. Ce doit être merveilleux d'être amoureuse. Moi ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé. »  
  
« Quel âge avez-vous, Varna ? »  
  
« Cent-vingt ans. Vu la longévité de mon peuple, cela équivaut à une personne âgée de quinze ans chez les hobbits. »  
  
« Oh, alors vous avez tout le temps. Bien qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'étais déjà amoureuse de Frodon à l'âge de six ans. Lui en avait vingt-trois. Il était si beau avec ses grands yeux bleus ! Je n'ai jamais aimé que lui. »  
  
« Venez, je vais vous passer votre robe. Je suis sure que votre Frodon va être ébloui ! »  
  
Quelques instant plus tard, Lily se trouvait revêtue de la plus magnifique toilette qu'elle eût jamais vue. Il s'agissait d'une robe couleur safran, rehaussée de broderies d'or. Le corsage, moulant et plus décolleté que ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans la mode hobbite, mettait en valeur la gorge de Lily et accentuait sa rondeur. Le bas de la robe, très ajusté jusqu'aux hanches, s 'évasait ensuite jusqu'au sol. L'ensemble faisait ressortir à merveille le teint doré de Lily. Après l'avoir habillée, Varna entreprit de lui relever les cheveux. Elle ramena les boucles de Lily en une queue serrée au sommet du crâne, laissant tomber quelques mèches chataines autour de son visage.  
  
« Voilà, Mademoiselle, vous êtes prête. Je vais vous conduire dans la salle à manger. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lily fut impressionnée en entrant dans la grande salle à manger de Fondcombe. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de grandes gens assemblées. Au milieu de la pièce, Gandalf fumait sa pipe tout en discutant avec Elrond et un grand elfe blond qui parût très beau à Lily. A côté d'eux se tenait un nain, fermement appuyé sur sa hache. D'autres elfes, éparpillés dans la pièce, jouaient de la musique, chantaient ou bavardaient entre eux. Enfin, dans un coin, Lily distingua les quatres jeunes hobbits, accompagnés de Bilbon. D'un pas hésitant, elle se dirigea vers le groupe.  
  
« Wahou ! Elle est mieux qu'un orque, hein, Merry ? »  
  
« Tais-toi, Pippin, et ferme la bouche, tu as l'air d'un poisson desséché ! Vous êtes magnifique, Lily. Aussi belle que la reine Arwen. En plus petit, bien sur. »  
  
« Merci, Monsieur Merry. Bonsoir, Monsieur Bilbon. Comment allez- vous ? »  
  
« Oh, je me fais vieux. Mais Merry a raison, tu es magnifique, ma chère enfant. Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi jolie. Qu'en penses- tu, Frodon ? Frodon ? Dis quelque chose, mon garçon ! »  
  
Frodon qui s'était tut jusqu'à présent écoutait d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de ses deux cousins. Mais il n'avait rien besoin de dire, tant son regard était explicite, un regard mêlé d'admiration, de tendresse, de passion et de désir. Hormis Lily, à la fois flattée et gênée par l'expression du visage de son bien aimé, Sam fut le seul à remarquer le curieux regard de son maître.  
  
« Cette robe est très jolie, mais dans leur hâte, ils ont du oublié un morceau de tissus.en haut. Tu devrais mettre un châle, Lily, tu risques de t'enrhumer. »  
  
« Ce que tu peux être prude, mon pauvre Sam ! Ecoute l'avis d'un vieux vaurien comme moi, mon enfant, tu es ravissante et ce décolleté te va très bien. Et puis rien n'est choquant sur une jolie fille. Frodon, mon gars, présente donc Lily à nos hôtes. »  
  
« Oui, vous avez raison, Bilbon. Prend mon bras, Lily. »  
  
Puis il ajouta en chuchotant :  
  
« Tu es vraiment très belle. »  
  
« Toi aussi, Frodon. »  
  
« Dis-moi, veux-tu que nous allions nous promener après dîner ? Nous pourrions discuter tranquillement, ce qui me semble impossible avec les deux joyeux duettistes et ton frère qui se prend pour la doyenne des filles de la maison. »  
  
« Tu as raison. Avec plaisir ! »  
  
« Seigneur Elrond, je vous présente Lily Gamegie. »  
  
« Elen sila lumenni, omentielvo, dit Lily »  
  
« Belle et instruite ! Frodon a été bon professeur, à ca que je vois. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, demoiselle. Varna vous a-t- elle bien traitée ? »  
  
« Oh, c'est peu dire. »  
  
« Tant mieux, vous le méritez amplement. Je vous présente Gimli, fils de Gloïn, seigneur de la Moria, et Legolas, prince de Mirkwood. »  
  
« Quelle ravissante apparition ! Vous nous aviez caché ce joyau, Monsieur Sacquet ! s'écria Gimli. Venez vous asseoir à côté de moi, demoiselle, j'aimerais beaucoup vous mieux connaître. »  
  
Ainsi Lily se retrouva assise entre Pippin et Gimli qui ne cessèrent de l'entreprendre à tout de rôle pendant toute la durée du dîner.  
  
« Vous savez, Lily, bientôt je serais le Thain et le Touque. Je représente un très beau parti et je vous trouve adorable. Si ce vieux Frodon ne se décide pas à vous épouser très vite, je ne demanderais pas mieux que de prendre sa place dans votre c?ur. Et puis Frodon n'est pas doué en cuisine, moi si. »  
  
« Oui, Pippin, tu es surtout très doué pour la manger, répliqua Merry. »  
  
« Tu es un idiot ! »  
  
« C'est toi l'idiot ! »  
  
« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »  
  
Profitant de la querelle entre les deux cousins, Gimli pris la parole.  
  
« Dites-moi, Mademoiselle Gamegie, toutes les hobbites sont-elles aussi jolies que vous ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, maître nain. »  
  
« Vous savez, les miens sont tous morts, je me retrouve seul à gérer un immense royaume et les femmes nains ne sont pas très .avenantes. Peut- être devrais-je épouse une hobbite. Faites-moi signe si Monsieur Sacquet n'est pas gentil avec vous. »  
  
« Je vous le promets, répondit Lily en riant. »  
  
En jettent un regard en coin à Frodon, assis en face d'elle, Lily s'aperçut que ce dernier commençait à s'irriter du badinage de ses compagnons de tablée. Désirant le calmer, elle saisit aussitôt l'opportunité que lui offrit Elrond de changer de sujet :  
  
« Dites-moi, demoiselle, que faisiez-vous dans la Comté ? »  
  
« Je m'occupais du ménage de mon père qui est veuf, mais si vous voulez parler de métier, je suis couturière. »  
  
« Intéressant, et que pensez-vous des couturières elfes ? »  
  
« Elles sont bien meilleures et plus rapides que dans la Comté ! »  
  
« Cela reste à prouver, j'ai vu que vous aviez des notions de haut elfique. C'est Frodon qui vous a appris ? »  
  
« Monsieur Bilbon avait commencé et Frodon a continué. J'ai également beaucoup lu. Enfin, quand j'en avais le loisir. »  
  
« Très bien ! Je commence à croire que ce sont les elfes qui ont beaucoup à apprendre des hobbits, non l'inverse ! »  
  
Malgré l'intervention providentielle d'Elrond, Lily se fit entreprendre par ses deux galants à plusieurs reprises au cour de la soirée. Aussi poussa-t- elle un soupir de soulagement quand vint la fin du repas.  
  
« Oh, j'ai trop mangé ! soupira Pippin. »  
  
« Toi, trop mangé ? Pince-moi, je rêve ! Répliqua Merry. »  
  
« Je suis trop fatigué pour écouter tes sarcasmes. Je vais me coucher. »  
  
« Moi aussi, dit Sam. La journée a été fatiguante. »  
  
Frodon ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction.  
  
« Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air. »  
  
« Bonne idée ! S'exclama Elrond. Profitez-en donc pour faire voir les jardins d'Imladriss de nuit à Mademoiselle Gamegie. »  
  
« Volontiers. Tu viens, Lily ? »  
  
Quand les deux hobbits furent sorti, Elrond se rapprocha de Bilbon :  
  
« Demain, j'aurais une petite discussion avec votre neveu. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Ouf ! S'exclama Lily. J'ai cru que ce dîner ne finirait jamais ! »  
  
« Moi non plus. J'ai pensé plusieurs fois gifler Pippin. Mais en fait, tout ce qu'on peut lui reprocher, c'est d'avoir bon goût. »  
  
« C'est gentil, Frodon »  
  
« Ce n'est pas gentil, c'est la vérité. Tout le monde l'a remarqué.moi le premier. Mais si j'avais du dire ce qui me passait par la tête, je serais allé trop loin. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que quand je t'ai vu entrer dans la salle à manger, si belle, si désirable, j'aurais voulu que.que les autres ne soient pas là. »  
  
« C'est pareil pour moi. »  
  
« Oui, mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je comprends un peu l'attitude de Lothon. Je la comprends même très bien. Je ne l'excuse pas car j'estime qu'il t'a manqué de respect et qu'il n'est pas digne de toi, vraiment pas. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir eu des .enfin, des.euh.pulsions. Il y a deux ans, Lily, tu étais vraiment très mignonne, mais maintenant tu es.wahou !Pippin a raison. Il n'est pas très fin , mais il a raison. Et regarde-moi à côté : usé, affaibli, abattu, blessé. Qu'est ce que tu pourrais bien faire de moi ? »  
  
« C'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as fait venir ici ? Pour me dire de t'oublier ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? »  
  
« Mais si, mon ange, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Mais peut-être que Pippin a raison. Peut-être que tu serais plus heureuse avec lui. »  
  
« Mais je n'aime pas Pippin. Toi si. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi et je m'aimerais personne d'autre. Je t'aime encore plus qu'il y a deux ans. Tu es si beau et tu as l'air si.sage. On dirait un elfe. Je ne te demande rien, Frodon, juste de m'aimer et de me laisser t'aimer. Je ne veux pas être la femme du Touque ou la reine de la Moria. Je veux rester près de toi.ou que tu sois. »  
  
« Oh, mon amour ! »  
  
« Frodon.je voudrais que tu m'embrasses. Ca fait tellement longtemps. »  
  
Sans demander son reste, Frodon saisit violemment Lily entre ses bras, plaquant vivement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Leurs langues gourmandes se mêlèrent dans un baiser passionné. Un frisson délicieux parcouru tout le corps de Lily, comme le soir ou Frodon l'avait embrassé plusieurs années auparavant, le lendemain du départ de Bilbon. En cet instant, il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté à cette soirée et que c'était la même étreinte qu'elle partageait avec son bien-aimé. Les dispositions de Frodon étaient quant à elles un peu différentes. L'éloignement avait rendu son désir plus ardent et son corps, ragaillardi par le contact de Lily semblait vouloir rattraper le temps perdu. D'un coup, il fut pris du désir ardent d'allonger Lily sur le merveilleux lit d'herbe tendre des jardins d'Imladriss et de lui faire l'amour éperdument, passionnément. Oui, il comprenait fort bien ce qui avait poussé Lothon à mal agir ! Mais sa raison repris le dessus juste à temps et il s'écarta doucement de Lily. Libérée de l'étreinte de son bien-aimé, cette dernière poussa un soupir d'aise.  
  
« Oh, Frodon, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! »  
  
« Moi aussi, mon c?ur, depuis que je peux te voir à nouveau. Rentrons maintenant, il est tard et tu grelottes. »  
  
En disant cela, Frodon retira sa veste et la posa doucement sur les épaules de Lily.  
  
« Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre, tu ne dois pas encore avoir pris tes repères. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Arrivée dans sa chambre, Lily sauta vivement sur le lit, telle une petite fille.  
  
« Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir un moment avec moi, Frodon ? »  
  
Le fait-même de voir Lily assise sur ce lit, le contemplant de ses grands yeux plein d'amour et d'innocence remis les sens de Frodon en ébullition. Il fallait qu'il se sauve très vite pour résister à la tentation de se jeter sur elle. Mais plutôt que de s'enfuir lâchement, il préféra expliquer ses raisons à Lily, toutefois en des termes choisis.  
  
« Non, mon amour, tu vois, ça fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, que je ne t'ai pas prise dans mes bras, et je te retrouve subitement aujourd'hui, plus belle que jamais. J'ai terriblement envie de rester avec toi, mais si je le faisais, il est certain qu'il se produirait des choses qui pourraient par la suite te rendre malheureuse et te faire regretter la confiance que tu m'accordes aujourd'hui. Tu me comprends ? »  
  
« Oui, Frodon_Frodon ? »  
  
« Oui, mon amour ? »  
  
« Si tu avais été à la place de Lothon, peut-être ne me serais-je pas enfuie par la fenêtre. »  
  
Avant de sortir, Frodon s'approcha de Lily, toujours assise sur son lit et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
  
« Bonne nuit, mon amour. »  
  
Puis il disparut. Restée seule, Lily se coucha mais ne trouva le sommeil que tardivement, absorbée qu'elle était par les paroles de Frodon.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Arrivé dans sa chambre, Frodon ne put trouver de quiétude. Il était hanté par l'image de Lily. Lily dans son jardin en train d'étendre le linge, Lily dans son petit corselet rose à l'anniversaire de Bilbon, Lily dans sa belle robe safran.et Lily nue, dans son lit, à Cul-de-Sac, gémissant de plaisir sous ses caresses.Frodon avait beau fermer les yeux, cette dernière image restait présente à son esprit, vivace, immuable. Cette pensée le rendait à la fois honteux et perplexe. Il se rendait à présent compte que jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé de réel désir pour une jeune fille. Encore moins d'amour. Bien sur, il avait eut des aventures, mais c'était davantage pour répondre aux bravades de son cousin Merry que par propre goût, et il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir dans ces expériences. Aussi se trouvait-il troublé par la violence et la soudaineté de cette pulsion nouvelle. Tout à coup, un bruit venant de la porte le tira de sa rêverie.  
  
« Frodon, mon gars, tu es là ? Je peux entrer ? »  
  
« Bien sur, Bilbon. »  
  
« J'ai à te parler, mon garçon. »  
  
« Je vous écoute. »  
  
« Frodon, tu es mon neveu préféré et je t'aime. Mais laisses-moi te dire que tu es un idiot. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« A quel jeu joues-tu avec Lily ? Tu veux que tes cousins ou Gimli te la soufflent sous ton nez, c'est ça que tu veux ? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer si tu ne t'agites pas un peu. Elle t'a déjà attendu deux ans, mais elle n'attendra pas beaucoup plus. Il n'y a plus aucune raison aujourd'hui pour que tu hésites. Tu as fait ton devoir, très largement, tu as maintenant droit au bonheur. Et Lily aussi. Si tu n'es pas fiancé avant d'être reparti de Fondcombe, tu n'es pas digne de porter le nom de Sacquet. »  
  
« Ce discours me surprend beaucoup de votre part, Bilbon, vous qui ne vous êtes jamais marié. »  
  
« Et alors ? Est-ce une raison, parce que je suis un vieux fou, pour suivre mon exemple ? Si j'avais été moins idiot, peut-être n'aurais-je pas éprouvé le besoin d'aller vagabonder hors de la Comté, et rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé. Non, rien. Ah, Primula. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous avez dit, Bilbon ? »  
  
« Mais rien, mon garçon. »  
  
« Si, vous avez dit le nom de ma mère. »  
  
« Pas du tout. Mais tu as raison d'en parler. Elle serait certainement de mon avis. Sur ce, bonne nuit, mon garçon. Médites bien ce que je viens de te dire ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain, Frodon fur réveillé brutalement par Gandalf qui se tenait debout devant son lit, l'air grave  
  
« Levez-vous et habillez-vous en vitesse, le seigneur Elrond a des choses importantes à vous dire ! »  
  
« Rien de grave ? »  
  
« Vous verrez bien, dépêchez-vous ! »  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, le pauvre Frodon se tenait debout, les bras ballants et l'air hagard au milieu de la salle du conseil.  
  
« Frodon Sacquet, eut égard à votre dévouement et à votre courage pendant la guerre de l'anneau, j'ai décidé que vous deviez être largement récompensé. Prenez cet écrin rouge, là, sur la table, et ouvrez-le. »  
  
Frodon se saisit de la boite recouverte de soie rouge, l'ouvrit, et à l'intérieur se trouvait une bague sertie de magnifiques pierreries bleues, vertes et blanches.  
  
« Mais.qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »  
  
« Rassurez-vous, ce bijoux n'a aucun pouvoir. Il a été forgé par les elfes il y a très longtemps. Sa valeur est inestimable, mais il n'est pas magique. Prenez-le sans crainte. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ce cadeau ? »  
  
« Frodon, la destruction de l'anneau unique marque la fin d'une période de votre existence. Puisse le joyau que je vous offre symboliser l'aube d'une nouvelle vie. Faites-en bon usage. Vous pouvez le garder comme une relique, c'est votre droit, mais.mais Gandalf et moi pensons qu'il serait mieux employé entant que gage d'amour et. »  
  
Elrond n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Frodon avait déjà disparu en courant, comme poursuivi par quelque démon de l'ancien monde.  
  
« Et bien, Gandalf, je pense que ce discours aura eut son petit effet, qu'en pensez-vous ? »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Aussitôt après s'être levée, Lily se plongea dans un bain frais parfumé à la rose et commença à méditer sur les événements de la nuit passée. Nul doute que Frodon l'aimait. Son discours et son attitude le prouvait. Et il la respectait profondément. Peut-être même trop. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se montre plus entreprenant, plus passionné, mais cette réserve tenait sans doute à l'éducation du jeune hobbit. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Lily, c'était le fait que Frodon n'avait absolument pas parlé d'avenir. Pourquoi donc ? S'il m'aime mais ne veut pas se marier, pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec moi cette nuit ? Il ne compte tout de même pas me regarder dans le blanc de l'?il pour le restant de ses jours ! Pensait-elle. Je croyais que les garçons avaient des 'envies ' plus importantes que les filles. Mais il est vrai que Frodon est si différent des autres ! Tellement plus brillant, doux et réfléchi ! Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Lily entendit claquer la porte.  
  
« Bonjour, Varna ! »  
  
« Dépêches-toi, Lily, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander ! Oh, excuse-moi ! »  
  
« Mais Frodon, tu ne pouvais pas frapper avant d'entrer ? S'écria Lily, croisant instinctivement ses bras sur sa poitrine. »  
  
« Je.je suis désolé, bredouilla Frodon en se retournant pour ne pas gêner davantage Lily et pour cacher le rouge de ses joues. Mais je n'ai rien vu, je te promets, les reflets de la mousse m'ont aveuglé. S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi de t'habiller. »  
  
« C'est si urgent ? »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
« Bon, je viens. Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre dehors pour que je puisse sortir de mon bain et m'habiller ? »  
  
« Heu ? Oui, oui, bien sur. »  
  
Quelques minutes après, Lily vint rejoindre Frodon qui l'attendait dans un état de fébrilité extrême. Elle était cette fois vêtue d'une robe bleue- grise, et ses beaux cheveux tombaient simplement sur ses épaules.  
  
« Viens, suis-moi. »  
  
Frodon conduisit Lily dans un petit bois et la fit asseoir sur un banc.  
  
« Eh bien, qu'as-tu à me dire ? J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave ? »  
  
« Non, non, enfin, ça dépend de toi. Ecoutes, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi la nuit dernière et j'ai pris une décision. Lily, tu sais que je t'aime et que je te désire, et je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés le soir quand je m'endors, le matin quand je me réveille. Je veux que tu portes mes enfants et je veux les voir grandir auprès de toi. Lily, avec l'anneau unique a disparu mon passé. »  
  
Puis il sortit de sa poche l'écrin d'Elrond et l'ouvrit sous les yeux ébahis de Lily.  
  
« Veux-tu faire de cette bague le symbole de mon avenir en devenant ma femme ? »  
  
« Oh, je.je »  
  
« Je t'en prie, Lily, réponds-moi ou mon pauvre c?ur va se briser. »  
  
Brusquement, Lily fondit en larmes et se jeta au cou de Frodon.  
  
« Oui, oui, je le veux ! »  
  
« Je suis si heureux, mon amour ! »  
  
Frodon enlaça vivement Lily dans ses bras, si fort que la jeune fille en eut le souffle coupé. Puis, enfouissant son visage dans ses beaux cheveux, il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement. Emportés par leur fougue, les deux amoureux basculèrent sur le banc. Frodon allongea doucement Lily sur le banc par un mouvement de son propre corps et força le barrage de ses lèvres d'un baiser avide et plus passionné que jamais.  
  
« Hum.Monsieur Frodon, vous faites bouclier contre quoi, cette fois ? Un dragon, un orque, ou bien un balrog ? »  
  
Oubliant le reste du monde, les deux amoureux n'avaient pas entendu le pas discret de Sam Gamegie. Lily se redressa vivement et adressa à son frère un radieux sourire. Puis elle lui tendit sa main gauche.  
  
« Regardes Sam, regarde ! S'écria-t-elle, surexcitée. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que.Oh, c'est pas vrai ! »  
  
« Si, Sam, Frodon vient de me demander ma main.Et je la lui ai donnée. »  
  
« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! S'exclama le hobbit. Puis il souleva Frodon par la taille et le fit tourner en l'air plus de vingt fois. »  
  
« Sam, pose-moi par terre, tu me donnes le tournis ! »  
  
« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Frodon. Monsieur Bilbon est au courant ? »  
  
« Non, tu es le premier. Entant que tel, veux-tu être mon témoin ? »  
  
« Oh, c'est trop d'honneur, Monsieur Frodon ! Vous devriez demander à Monsieur Merry ou à Monsieur Pippin. »  
  
« Mais tu es le frère de la mariée, Sam ! Personne n'est mieux qualifié que toi. »  
  
« C'est vrai, je n'y pensais pas. J'accepte avec plaisir, bien sur. »  
  
« Bien, allons annoncer la nouvelle à Bilbon. Il sera certainement très content lui aussi. »  
  
Les trois hobbits trouvèrent Bilbon dans la bibliothèque de Fondcombe, en grande conversation avec Gimli et Legolas.  
  
« Mon oncle, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. »  
  
« Je t'écoute, Frodon, mon gars. »  
  
« Je vais me marier, mon oncle. »  
  
« Bien, tu t'es enfin décidé. Je vous félicite, Lily et toi. Je suis vraiment très heureux que tu deviennes ma nièce Lily. »  
  
Puis, se tournant vers Gimli :  
  
« Je suis désolé, maître nain, vos devrez jeter votre dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autres. »  
  
« Dites-moi, Lily, vous n'auriez pas une s?ur qui vous ressemble ? »  
  
« Mes s?urs sont toutes mariées, Gimli. »  
  
« Une cousine fraternelle ? »  
  
« Non plus. »  
  
« Une amie ? »  
  
« Mes amies sont également mariées et mères de famille pour la plupart. »  
  
« Eh bien tant pis pour moi, je me contenterais donc d'une naine. »  
  
« Venez les enfants, dit Bilbon, nous allons annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. C'est le petit Touque qui va être déçu ! »  
  
Une heure après, tous les convives étaient réunis dans la salle du conseil. En sa qualité de doyen, Bilbon avait tenu à annoncer lui-même le mariage de Lily et de Frodon.  
  
« Mes chers amis, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous apprendre qu'un nouveau membre va rejoindre ma famille. Lily Gamegie a en effet accepté de s'unir à mon neveu Frodon. Comme il est mon héritier, elle est elle aussi mon héritière. Et je gage que d'ici peu, j'aurais un petit-neveu à qui je pourrais raconter toutes mes aventures. Au fait, Frodon, mon gars, quand comptez-vous vous marier ? »  
  
« Immédiatement, si c'était possible ! »  
  
« Dis-moi, mon garçon, tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu ? Alors tu hésites pendant des mois, tu laisses cette délicieuse enfant pendant deux ans, puis tu débarques comme une fleur et tu nous dis que tu veux te marier tout de suite ? »  
  
« Justement, je n'ai que trop attendu, répliqua Frodon, sa main tendrement posée au creux des reins de Lily. »  
  
« Mais peut-être que ta fiancée voudrait avoir son père avec elle pour son mariage. Tu considères bien légèrement ce pauvre Hamfast ! »  
  
A ce moment, Gandalf intervint :  
  
« Frodon n'a pas tort, Bilbon, d'après ce que nous a dit Lily, la Comté est dans un triste état. Sa restauration risque de prendre des mois, et.qu'en pensez-vous, Lily ? »  
  
« Je voudrais me marier moi aussi le plus vite possible. »  
  
« Je crois avoir une solution qui contentera tout le monde, dit Elrond. Pourquoi ne pas organiser deux cérémonies ? »  
  
« Ca c'est une grande idée, s'écria Merry. Comme ça, on pourra manger et boire deux fois plus ! J'ai toujours adoré les mariages, on peut vraiment s'y remplir le ventre ! »  
  
« Taisez-vous, Meriadoc ! Il n'est pas ici question de votre estomac, répliqua Gandalf »  
  
« Vous pourriez vous marier ici, à Fondcombe, et célébrer une autre cérémonie à votre retour dans la Comté, repris Elrond. Qu'en pensez-vous, Lily ? Ca vous plairait, un mariage elfique ? Je peux vous marier demain, si vous le désirez. »  
  
« Oh, oui, oui ! Merci, Monseigneur ! »  
  
« Bien, la chose est entendue. Varna va s'occuper des préparatifs, en ce qui vous concerne. Varna ! je te charge de veiller à la toilette de Mademoiselle Gamegie. »  
  
« Oui, maître, faites-moi confiance. »  
  
« Tu te chargeras aussi de préparer la chambre nuptiale. »  
  
A cette annonce, Sam fit la grimace. Il avait le sentiment que toute son enfance venait de se dérober sous ses pieds. Il lui semblait qu'hier encore, Lily était une petite fille de six ans courant joyeusement dans les champs de la Comté, et maintenant, elle allait appartenir à un autre, porter un autre nom.  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir, Lily. Mais.mais je suis content que Monsieur Frodon prenne le relais. Je suis sur qu'il te rendra très heureuse. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Au matin de ses noces, Lily se réveilla dans un état d'extrême fébrilité. En fin de compte, tout était allé si vite. Certes, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle attendait Frodon, mais ni lui ni elle n'étaient responsable de ce délais. Et puis elle l'avait retrouvé, et.Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle avait gravi une montagne, vécu des siècles pour finalement vivre ce moment. Ce merveilleux moment. Elle allait enfin pouvoir tout partager avec son grand amour, le seul amour de sa vie, se donner à lui corps et âme sans soucis du qu'en dira-t-on. Mais cette perspective l'effrayait autant qu'elle la fascinait. Il y aurait d'abord la cérémonie, Frodon et elle échangeraient leurs v?ux en présence des quatres hobbits présents, d'Elrond, de Gandalf, de Gimli et de Legolas, puis il y aurait une grande réception durant laquelle Sam, Pippin et Merry mangeraient et boiraient sans doute plus que de raison. Et après, Frodon la conduirait dans la petite maison indépendante donnée par Elrond pour l'occasion et là.c'est là qu'elle deviendrait vraiment sa femme, qu'elle serait enfin vraiment une femme. Et cette idée la terrifiait tout autant qu'elle l'intriguait. Lily n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler ouvertement avec personne des choses de l'amour. Ses s?urs étaient parties de la maison alors qu'elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille et sa mère était morte avant que Lily soit en âge de parler avec elle des obligations du mariage. Quant à l'ancien et à Sam, ils avaient toujours affiché une extrême pudeur qui frisait même, en ce qui concernait Sam, la pudibonderie. Aussi Lily se trouvait désarmée, à la fois très inquiète et désireuse de combler pleinement son futur mari. Alors qu'elle était toujours perdue dans ses réflexions sur les devoirs conjugaux, Varna fit son entrée, accompagnée de deux autres jeunes filles elfes, les bras chargés de multiples accessoires de toilette.  
  
« Tenez, Mademoiselle, voici votre déjeuner. Mangez bien, il ne faudrait pas faire un malaise en un si beau jour. Ah, j'oubliais, Monsieur Sacquet m'a donné ceci pour vous. »  
  
Tout en parlant, Varna sortit de sa poche un petit ruban de soie rose. Le ruban que Frodon lui avait offert deux ans auparavant !  
  
« Oh, il ne l'a pas perdu ! »  
  
« Ah, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, Mademoiselle, il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose. Seulement que vous en auriez besoin aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Merci, Varna. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Vers dix heures du matin, Peregrïn Touque fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre de son cousin.  
  
« Salut, Frodon ! Prêt pour le grand jour ? »  
  
« Tu m'as l'air bien guilleret, Pippin. »  
  
« Oui, je vais enfin pouvoir manger à ma faim ! »  
  
« C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Mais ma parole, tu n'es qu'un ventre sur patte ! »  
  
« Ben quoi, c'est un plaisir de manger. Et puis je commence à en avoir assez du lembas. »  
  
« Pippin, tu n'es pas trop déçu ? »  
  
« De quoi ? »  
  
« Que j'épouse Lily. Elle te plaisait bien, je crois. »  
  
« Oui, mais elle est folle de toi, elle ne m'aurait même pas regardé. Et puis j'ai bien réfléchi, je n'ai pas besoin de me marier. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Oui, tu vois, j'ai déjà une mère et mes trois s?urs qui me sont constamment après. Si je me marie, mes s?urs vont accaparer ma femme et je n'aurais plus un moment de tranquillité pour fumer ou boire de la bière ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est une hypothèse, effectivement. »  
  
« C'est même une certitude. Par contre, comme je suis le témoin de Lily, je voulais. »  
  
« Oui, Pippin ? »  
  
« Je voulais te demander une faveur. Je voudrais être le parrain du premier enfant. Je voulais te le demander avant que Merry ne le fasse. Il me passe toujours devant, celui-là ! »  
  
« J'en serai ravi, Pippin. Et je pense que Lily aussi. »  
  
« C'est vrai ? Oh, merci, Frodon ! Bon, je te laisse te préparer. Je vais allé narguer ce vieux Merry ! »  
  
« Pippin ? »  
  
« Oui, Frodon ? »  
  
« Merci d'être là, Pippin. »  
  
« Pas de quoi, mon vieux ! »  
  
Peu de temps après, Frodon reçut la visite de Sam.  
  
« Je ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur Frodon ? »  
  
« Mais non, Sam. »  
  
« Tant mieux. Je voulais vous parler. C'est.c'est à propos de Lily. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »  
  
« Rien, rien. C'est juste que.vous voyez.elle n'a jamais eu de mère ou si peu.alors.il se peut que.qu'elle ne soie pas bien préparée.à certaines.certaines choses. Il va falloir que vous soyez très patient et très gentil avec elle. Elle vous aime tellement ! »  
  
« Sois sans crainte, Sam, je n'ai aucune intention de brusquer Lily. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne la toucherais pas ce soir si elle n'en a pas envie. Je la respecte beaucoup trop. »  
  
« Oh , merci, Monsieur Frodon ! »  
  
« Par contre, j'ai une faveur à te demander. »  
  
« Oui, Monsieur Frodon ? »  
  
« Arrête de m'appeler Monsieur, Sam ! »  
  
« Je m'excuse, mais mon ancien m'a toujours dit de m'adresser à vous avec le plus grand respect. »  
  
« Ton ancien n'avait pas prévu que je deviendrais ton beau-frère. »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, et bien d'accord.Frodon. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Lily Gamegie, acceptez-vous de prendre Frodon Sacquet comme époux devant Eru, père des Ainur, devant les elfes, les hommes, les nains, les hobbits, et tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Et vous , Frodon Sacquet, acceptez vous de prendre Lily Gamegie comme épouse devant Eru, père des Ainur, devant les elfes, les hommes, les nains, les hobbits, et tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage ! »  
  
« Snif, snif, c'est si émouvant ! »  
  
« Mais arêtes de pleurer, Pippin ! »  
  
« Je.je n'y peux rien.je.je suis si heureux pour Frodon. »  
  
« Et toi, Sam ? Voyons, ta s?ur ne vas pas partir bien loin ! »  
  
« Je sais, Monsieur Merry, mais.dans mon c?ur elle avait toujours six ans. »  
  
« Bon, si nous allions vider quelques pintes ? Vous en avez grand besoin tous les deux, je pense. Et moi aussi, je commence à avoir soif. »  
  
Après le repas de noce, digne de vingt rois, plusieurs toasts furent portés à la santé des nouveaux mariés.  
  
« Vivent Frodon et Lily Sacquet, nos cousins, et. »  
  
Pippin n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Etourdi par la quantité astronomique de bière qu'il avait ingurgité, le jeune Touque roula sous la table.  
  
« Eh, bien, mon petit Peregrïn, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher !Dit Merry. »  
  
« Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder non plus, qu'en penses-tu, Lily ? Demanda Frodon à sa femme. »  
  
« Tu as sommeil ? Dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. »  
  
« Pas vraiment, non. »  
  
« Moi non plus. Mais..allons-y. »  
  
Les nouveaux mariés prirent le chemin de leur petite maison, le bras de Frodon entourant tendrement la taille de Lily. Arrivé devant la porte, il souleva sa femme dans ses bras pour lui faire franchir le seuil. Puis ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux, plus passionné et plus sensuel que jamais. Enfin, Lily détacha doucement ses lèvres de celles de son mari, pour le regarder bien droit dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux d'un bleu si pur, et lui saisit les deux mains.  
  
« Suis-moi, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. »  
  
Puis elle le conduisit vivement à la porte ouverte d'une grande et magnifique chambre.  
  
« Attends-moi là, mon chéri. »  
  
« Mais Lily. »  
  
« J'ai une surprise pour toi.je reviens tout de suite. »  
  
Resté seul, Frodon se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit, perplexe quant à l'attitude à tenir. Sa chère petite femme semblait beaucoup moins apeurée que ne l'avait prévu Sam. Elle n'avait pas hésité une minute lorsqu'il lui avait suggéré de le suivre.au lit. Un univers quasi-inconnu et plein de félicité s'ouvrait à lui. Il se mit à considérer le lit sur lequel il était assis. La courtepointe brodée d'or avait déjà été retirée, révélant des draps de soie blancs scintillants, comme parsemés d'étoiles. Des pétales odorants de multiples fleurs étaient répandus sur le matelas, l'un des plus doux et moelleux que Frodon eut jamais vu. Légèrement oppressé par la douce chaleur de la pièce, Frodon retira sa veste qu'il posa délicatement sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis déboutonna son gilet de soie verte brochée et le col de sa chemise. Puis son regard se tourna vers la porte de la chambre et là.  
  
« Ca alors, par Eru.Oh, Lily ! Quelle radieuse apparition ! »  
  
Dans l'entrée, Lily se tenait debout, vêtue, si l'on pouvait dire, d'une longue chemise de nuit faite d'une étoffe cristalline, qui mettait en valeur plus qu'elle ne dissimulait ses courbes charmantes. A travers le tissu, Frodon pouvait distinguer les pointes roses de ses seins rebondis, la finesse de sa taille, le galbe de ses hanches et le modelé de ses cuisses fuselées.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as, Frodon ? Tu as l'air.affamé. »  
  
« Viens près de moi, mon amour. Oh, tu es si belle.si belle ! »  
  
Tout à la fois gênée par le regard se son bien-aimé et poussée par le désir, Lily vint se jeter dans les bras ouverts de son mari et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, tel un enfant apeuré caché dans le giron maternel, un jour de rentrée des classes. Frodon prit doucement le menton de Lily entre ses doigts et le souleva pour la regarder dans les yeux. Puis il lui dit d'une voix douce :  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as, ma chérie ? Tu as l'air mal à l'aise. C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ? »  
  
« Oh, mais non ! Enfin.si.un peu. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé ainsi et ça me.trouble. »  
  
« Si tu veux, mon ange, je peux aller dormir à côté. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, te forcer à quoi que ce soit. J'attendrais que tu sois prête, tout le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai promis à Sam de. »  
  
« Sam ? Que vient-il faire ici ? De quoi se mêle-t-il ? Est-ce que je lui ai jamais demandé, moi, ce qu'il allait faire avec Rosie quand il partait toute la nuit au Dragon Vert ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Frodon, je veux être à toi.cette nuit. C'est juste que.c'est ma première fois.je me suis réservée pour toi, Frodon. »  
  
« Mais je le sais, mon petit c?ur. Ne sois pas si timide, voyons. Moi aussi, j'ai peur, tu sais. »  
  
« Ah, oui ? »  
  
« Mais oui, bien sur. J'ai peur de te décevoir, de ne pas te combler, de te blesser. C'est si rare et si beau de pouvoir ravir la virginité d'une aussi parfaite créature. Et puis...ça fait longtemps. »  
  
« Mais Frodon, je ne peux pas être déçue ! Je ne peux pas être déçue parce que je t'aime. Et je sais que tu vas être très doux et très gentil avec moi. »  
  
« Je te le promets, mon amour. Il fait chaud ici. Tu.tu ne veux pas m'aider à enlever ma chemise ? »  
  
« Si, bien sur, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »  
  
Lily commença à défaire doucement les boutons du délicat vêtement de soie, ponctuant chacun de ses gestes d'un baiser ou d'une furtive caresse de la main. Ce faisant, elle contemplait avec de plus en plus d'insistance le torse d'albâtre de son époux, admirant une musculature qu'elle n'avait jamais vue au cours de leurs baignades dans le Brandevin.  
  
« Hum, ton voyage aura été profitable à quelques égards, mon chéri. Tu es encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. »  
  
Mais quand Lily eut achevé de retirer la chemise, elle poussa un cri de terreur à la vue de la longue cicatrice imprimée au côté de Frodon.  
  
« Ah, comment t'es-tu fait cela ? »  
  
« En jouant, dans la forteresse de Baarad-Dhur, répondit Frodon avec un petit air triste. »  
  
« Oh, mon pauvre amour, mon pauvre amour ! Sanglota-t-elle. Tu as mal ? »  
  
« Presque plus, tes baisers m'ont guéri. Mais quand j'y réfléchis.ça me lance encore un peu. Tu ne veux pas continuer de me soigner ? »  
  
Aussitôt, Lily couvrit de mille baisers humides la cicatrice de Frodon.  
  
« Eh bien là, vois-tu, je ne sens plus rien, c'est extraordinaire. »  
  
« Plus rien ? »  
  
D'un geste serpentin, Lily poussa doucement Frodon à s'allonger sur le lit, porta ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille et lui mordilla malicieusement le lobe, puis la nuque, pour arriver ensuite à sa lèvre inférieure.  
  
« Plus rien du tout ? Chuchota-t-elle. »  
  
« Si, mais cette sensation-là est beaucoup plus agréable. »  
  
Frodon saisit délicatement un des pétales déposés à côté de l'oreiller et se mit à en chatouiller le visage de Lily, puis son cou et ses bras.  
  
« Hi, hi, arrête, arrête ! Implora Lily en se tortillant dans tous les sens. »  
  
« Mais ça vous apprendra à me mordre, Madame Sacquet ! dit-il avec un large sourire, , avant de couvrir ses joues et ses lèvres de baisers. »  
  
« Bon, maintenant je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Tu as toujours ton pantalon ! »  
  
« Je peux l'enlever moi-même, si ça te gêne. »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Lily entrepris de dégrafer le vêtement qui vint glisser au bas du lit.  
  
« Oh, Lily ! Gémit Frodon. »  
  
« Je.je t'ai fais mal ? »  
  
« Non, au contraire, mais enlève ta main, sinon je.je vais avoir fini avant même d'avoir commencé. »  
  
Sans l'écouter, Lily se mit à caresser doucement le bas-ventre de son mari à travers l'étoffe légère de son caleçon.  
  
« Hum, hum.Mais dis-moi, pour quelqu'un de gêné, je te trouve bien vive ! »  
  
Frodon se libéra lentement de l'étreinte de son épouse, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne me laisses pas ! »  
  
« J'enlève ce bout de tissu qui m'engonce, dit-il en jetant son caleçon par terre. »   
  
Puis il revint s'allonger aux côtés de Lily qui le contemplait de ses grands yeux noirs, à la fois étonnés et émerveillés.  
  
« Oh, Frodon ! C'est.c'est la première fois que je vois un garçon tout nu et.je suis moins mal à l'aise que ce que j'aurais cru, dit-elle en serrant tendrement son mari dans ses bras. »  
  
Puis elle laissa hardiment glisser ses petites mains agiles sur les fesses de Frodon qu'elle caressa d'un geste à la fois doux et ferme. Frodon lui répondit en dévorant ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux, et saisit délicatement le bas de la chemise de nuit de Lily, la retroussant jusqu'aux genoux. Puis il s'écarta pour contempler son visage transfiguré par l'amour et la passion.  
  
« Ma chérie, puis-je.puis-je te faire l'amour ? »  
  
« Ouuuui. »  
  
Frodon souleva lentement la chemise de nuit et la fit passer au-dessus de la tête de Lily, dont les boucles chataines vinrent s'étaler mollement sur l'oreiller. D'un geste instinctif, elle croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine offerte.  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu si timide, mon amour ? Voyons, il ne faut pas être timide quand on est aussi belle. »  
  
Tout en disant cela, Frodon enserra délicatement les poignets de Lily entre ses doigts et étendit ses bras de part et d'autre du matelas.  
  
« hum, deux pêches rondes et dorées surmontées de deux pétales de rose. Puis-je y goûter, gente dame ? »  
  
D'un geste du menton, Lily acquiesça. Comme la bouche de Frodon descendait lentement sur sa poitrine, Lily se cambra, se rapprochant encore du corps de son mari. Frodon laissa errer sa langue au creux des seins de Lily tandis qu'elle faisait glisser doucement ses mains derrière sa nuque et commençait d'enfoncer ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes. Elle pouvait sentir à présent le souffle chaud de Frodon sur sa poitrine.  
  
« Lily, mon amour, fais-moi confiance. Tu me fais confiance, n'est- ce pas, mon cher amour ? »  
  
« J'abandonne mon corps et mon âme entre tes mains, mon petit mari. »  
  
Enhardi par cet accord, Frodon se laissa glisser le long des formes de sa belle épouse et emprisonna ses seins dans chacune de ses mains. Il considéra avec stupeur et émerveillement à quel point ses tétons devenaient fermes et droits sous sa caresse. Lily ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand il se mit à les pincer entre son pouce et son index. La bouche de Frodon continua tranquillement son périple à travers les trésors que lui offrait le corps de sa femme, pour découvrir finalement entre ses cuisses le triangle d'or chaud dont lui seul possédait la clef. Il laissa vagabonder le bout de ses doigts dans cette légère toison, faisant se pâmer Lily de plus belle.  
  
« Oh, Frodon, j'ai tellement envie de toi ! Viens ! Viens maintenant ! »  
  
« Non, pas encore. »  
  
Frodon se souleva légèrement de dessus le corps de Lily pour lui faire face et l'embrasser.  
  
« Lily. »  
  
Lily le tenta insidieusement en glissant une de ses mains au bas de son dos pour lui caresser fermement les fesses. Frodon n'aurait jamais pensé que cette frêle créature, hier encore si naïve, puisse avoir autant.de répondant.  
  
« Lily,.Lily, écoutes-moi, parvint-il enfin à articuler faiblement. Je vais te faire quelque chose.qui risque d'être douloureux parce que c'est ta première fois.mais.tu verras.après, je.je te donnerais du plaisir, mon amour. »  
  
« Mais arrêtes de me parler comme à un enfant en bas-âge, dit-elle en riant. Je sais tout ça. »  
  
« Oui.excuses-moi, mais.j'ai tellement peur de te faire souffrir ! »  
  
En réponse, Lily saisit vivement son mari par les hanches et se mit à onduler doucement son corps contre le sien, dans un mouvement de vas et viens.  
  
« J'ai confiance en toi, Frodon. Viens prendre ce qui a toujours été à toi. »  
  
Ce faisant, Lily écarta les jambes pour lui ouvrir la voie de son intimité. Lorsqu'il entra en contact avec sa région la plus sensible, Lily se mit à crier avec délice et émerveillement. Frodon releva la tête pour contempler les traits de sa femme ; un air d'épanouissement illuminait son beau visage. Il savait que cette expression d'extase allait bientôt se transformer en un rictus de douleur. Il mut ses hanches de manière à se positionner en face de la partie la plus intime du corps de Lily. Il glissa ses lèvres tout contre son oreille et l'enveloppa de ses bras, pressant complètement son corps contre celui de son épouse.  
  
« La douleur va vite disparaître, mon amour, et après ça, je ne te ferais plus jamais mal, de toute ma vie, soupira-t-il en s'enfonçant complètement en elle. »  
  
D'un baiser, il vint étouffer l'inévitable cri de douleur causé par la perte de sa virginité. Mais déjà, Lily avait oublié la déchirure. Elle se mit à bouger doucement ses reins devant ceux de Frodon, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules, et sentit la peau se son dos nu tiédir au contact de ses paumes. Elle fit glisser délicatement ses doigts le long de son épine dorsale, provoquant chez Frodon un gémissement sourd. Lorsque Lily se mit à imprimer à son corps de plus en plus de subtils mouvements d'ondulation, l'excitation de Frodon atteint de nouveau son paroxysme. Mais cette fois, Lily avait vaincu sa douleur et son appréhension. Elle le désirait, avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, en elle.  
  
« Oh, Lily, voilà ce que je veux faire pour le restant de mes jours, te faire l'amour, ma douce et tendre petite épouse. »  
  
« Frodon, Frodon, viens, viens !...Aaaah ! »  
  
« Oh, Lily, gémit-il, déchargeant la force de son désir en son épouse. »  
  
Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, ils ne firent qu'un. Puis Frodon s'écarta doucement de Lily et se mit à la contempler, le regard chargé d'admiration et d'adoration.  
  
« J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance, tu sais. Je comprend pourquoi j'ai du affronter toutes ces épreuves. C'est pour mériter le droit de vivre ce merveilleux moment avec toi ! »  
  
Les yeux brillants, Lily s'inclina sur le visage de Frodon et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, le corps encore vibrant du plaisir ressenti. Puis elle se saisit du drap et le remonta jusqu'à son cou.  
  
« Tu as froid, mon amour ? »  
  
« Un peu, oui. »  
  
« Attends, je vais remettre une bûche dans le feu. »  
  
Frodon se leva prestement du lit, sans se soucier de sa nudité, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Accoudée à son oreiller dans une pose féline, Lily le toisait d'un regard gourmand. Frodon sentit se regard le parcourir des pieds à la tête.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
« Je trouve.je trouve que tu as de jolies fesses.j'adore tes fesses. »  
  
« Dis-moi, tu es une petite coquine, hein ? Répliqua-t-il en la rejoignant d'un bond dans le lit. »  
  
« Non, je dis ce que je pense.mon père m'a appris à toujours dire ce que je pensais, répondit-elle sur un ton innocent. »  
  
« Oh, tu vas voir ! »  
  
Frodon se positionna vivement au dessus le Lily, l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes, et se mit à la chatouiller sur les bras, sur le ventre, dans le cou, sur les seins, accompagnant chacun de ses gestes d'un baiser furtif. Lily se tortillait entre les jambes de Frodon, riant comme un enfant pris à son propre jeu. Puis Frodon la serra très fort dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
  
« Tu es adorable, tu sais.vraiment adorable. Que ferais-je sans toi ? »  
  
« Des bêtises, mon chéri, comme tes cousins. »  
  
« Tu as sommeil ? »  
  
« Oui, un peu. »  
  
« Bonne nuit, mon amour. »  
  
« Bonne nuit, mon cher petit mari, dit Lily en se blottissant dans les bras de Frodon. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bonjour, Madame Sacquet ! Dit joyeusement Frodon en entrant dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains. Je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner. »  
  
« Oh, mais tu as fait ça tout seul ? Merci, mon amour, comme tu es gentil ! »  
  
« Mais tu le mérites. »  
  
« Tu aurais du me réveiller ! »  
  
« Mais non, tu dormais si bien ! Tu es si belle quand tu dors. Ah, Gandalf est passé, il veut te voir. »  
  
« Ah, bon ? »  
  
« Oui, mais prends ton temps, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas urgent. »  
  
« Bon, très bien. J'irais le voir après le petit déjeuner, alors. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Vers onze heures du matin, Lily vint à la rencontre de Gandalf qui se promenait sous les arcades du palais d'Elrond.  
  
« Bonjour, Monsieur Gandalf ! »  
  
« Bonjour, Madame Sacquet. Vous avez bien dormi ? »  
  
« Oui, mais peu. »  
  
« Je m'en doute. Vous avez fait forte impression à votre époux, si j'en juge par la mine réjouie qu'il arborait ce matin.mais j'ai à vous parler.sérieusement. »  
  
« Je vous écoute. »  
  
« Voilà, Frodon est très malade. »  
  
« Malade ? »  
  
« Oui. Les blessures qu'il a reçu pendant la guerre risquent de se réveiller s'il ne reçoit pas un traitement adapté. Il faudrait qu'il parte en Valinor le plus vite possible, après la libération de la Comté. »  
  
« Oh, non, il va encore devoir me quitter ? »  
  
« Ai-je dit cela ? Non, vous pourrez l'accompagner, bien sur. Et c'est même votre devoir. Après tout, cela vous fera un beau voyage de noce. De plus, les enfants conçus en Valinor sont toujours les plus beaux, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. »  
  
« Je partirais donc, Monsieur Gandalf. »  
  
« Bien, Lily. Bilbon vous accompagnera. Mais il est probable qu'il ne regagnera pas la Comté par la suite. »  
  
« Frodon en sera certainement très affecté. »  
  
« Lily, Bilbon est le passé de Frodon, vous êtes son avenir. Il faut parfois accepter de tourner la page. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Un mois plus tard, les cinq jeunes hobbits escortés par Gandalf prirent le chemin de la Comté alors assiégée par Saroumane. Je ne raconterais pas ce que fut le nettoyage de la Comté, Tolkien l'ayant fait mieux que moi. Après le mariage de Sam et de Rosie, Frodon et Lily prirent le vaisseau pour Valinor ou il restèrent deux mois avant de revenir à Cul-de-Sac.  
  
FIN 


End file.
